


Sounds Helpful

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Kylux Animal Welfare AU [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animal Welfare AU, Compatibility, Crying, Dildos, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sounding, Urethral Play, Vibrators, demisexual hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Hux has had a terrible week. He's stressed, grumpy, tired, and his brain just won't shut up. Kylo knows all about that kind of problem, and he might just be able to help.For the Kylux Hard Kinks prompt: "kylo sounding hux with simultaneous prostate stimulation (either with hand or toys) and making him cry with overstimulation (is it still hard kink when i ask for affectionate kylo instead of sadistic kylo for this??)"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Although this fic is set in the 'Madame, That's Not A Hedgehog' universe no prior knowledge of the series is needed. Hux and Kylo work in a very difficult industry and Hux is stressed as a result. They have an established relationship at this point but Hux is demisexual and doesn't _usually_ initiate sex.

Court cases were always going to come up, it was a natural consequence of the job. 

Hux had hundreds of hours courtroom experience now, not just for animal cruelty and neglect but with a disturbing collection of related crimes as well. Drug dealing, smuggling, fraud, environmental and industrial crimes- even his own dear Millicent had come into his life through a domestic violence case. 

He'd thought he was used it. The routine of diligent, meticulous information gathering; the jitters as a case begin; the few hours of testimony and cross examination; the exhausted journey home at the end of the day- it was a groove he had worn well over the last few years.

But never like this. 

The fates had not smiled on him this month. The case against Bala-Tik Vernal and his company- for extreme neglect and cruelty against 152 horses, fraud, and assault on Hux himself- had come up at magistrate's court at the same time as  _ four  _ other cases that Hux was integral to. The Bala-Tik case would have been an emotional rollercoaster all on its own without the constant phone calls and dashing back and forth. 

He hadn't been home in over a week, stuck in a hotel room every night, too exhausted to risk the drive back to the village on dark winding country lanes, while the unseasonably warm weather had trapped Kylo and his Knights in an endless cycle of early animals.

Hux was grumpy and stressed and feeling alone for the first time in so long that he no longer knew how to deal with it. 

Another day of legal wrangling had closed without any resolution and Hux stalked back to the hotel feeling stretched thin enough that he almost heard his nerves twanging with every step. He didn't get like this. He got cold and calculating and emotionless. 

_ Kylo _ got like this. Kylo was the one with a constantly simmering pot of emotion that had to be carefully tended with strength training, sparring, and working himself to the point of collapse. He knew how to deal with these things. 

Hux didn't know how to deal with it. All Hux knew was the discomfort under his skin and the desperate wish to be free of it.

The hotel receptionist called out as he stepped into the lift but he hadn't the patience left to deal with the public right now. Not in uniform. He'd snap and embarrass himself as well as his employer.

He regretted the decision when he unlocked to hear the sink running in the bathroom. He hadn't left the tap on, a flooded flat at university had left him paranoid enough to always check. And yet it was on. The possibilities ranged from plumbing fault to a change in room number and Hux really didn't think he could keep his cool through any of them. Not least because his laptop and all his files were in here while some complete stranger had gotten into his room, he'd sue the hotel if any part of it was missing, how the fuck had this happened…

“Hi.”

Hux jumped about six inches off the carpet in fright and ended up clinging to the wall while he tried to persuade his heart to climb back into his chest from its current place in his throat. 

It was Kylo. Because of course it was. Except he'd been hidden around the corner of the L shaped room, not in the bathroom with the running tap where Hux had expected the intruder to appear. 

“What the  _ FUCK _ , Kylo?!” He shrieked, far too irritated by this latest anomaly in an already stressful day. Part of him knew he should be happy to have his husband close at hand after so long apart, but he was on the verge of a breakdown and he couldn't even begin to face the idea of Kylo seeing him like this.

“The uh front desk was supposed to tell you I was in here.”

“Yeah, well they didn't.”

Kylo stepped forward, his usual shirtless, artless self, and Hux couldn't stop himself taking a corresponding step backward. 

“Are you ok?”

“No.” Hux shook his head and strode past Kylo towards the windows, staring blindly out at nothing in particular. 

“I figured you'd be exhausted by now, what with working so hard, and we’ve already exceeded capacity, so I was free to come over and look after you, so I thought I'd…” Kylo trailed off his rambling as Hux tipped forward to press his forehead against the glass.

“Exhausted doesn't even begin to describe it. You shouldn't be here.”

Behind him Kylo made a hurt noise that tore straight into Hux’ heart and poured more guilt into his already overrun brain.

“I don’t have the strength to be the person I  _ should _ be with you right now,” he tried to explain, “and you don't deserve that.”

He shoved off the window to collapse onto the edge of the bed. Head between his knees he sank his fingers into his perpetually over-gelled hair and twisted, relishing the pain. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, hair pulling is supposed to be fun, stop that before you give yourself a bald patch!” Kylo urged as he squeezed between Hux and the window to sit on empty half of the bed. His hands were hot and slightly damp as he settled them around Hux’ wrists and pulled gently back. 

Hux growled which only made Kylo sigh and wrap more of his body around him. 

“What’s wrong? If I genuinely can’t help I’ll go, but since that’s never happened yet…”

“Kylo, I… I can't persuade my brain to be silent.” Hux paused, leaning into the warm, muscular mass of his husband while he tried to get his breath and his intentions in order. 

There was something terribly grounding about Kylo’s almost-primal attitude to life. Being with him was like being out in nature and making a connection to a universe bigger than himself. In all the world there was nowhere he'd rather be. If only his brain would leave him in peace.

“There’s so much going on, and so much that could go wrong, and so much at fucking stake! If I fuck this up it’s not just a court case it’s the reputation of the entire organisation, and the voice in my head that says I’ll fail won’t shut up for five fucking minutes.”

“Hmm, I know what you mean,” Kylo said regretfully. “All too well.”

Hux hummed slightly at the sensation of large dexterous fingers rubbing soothing circles over his abused scalp. It felt nice, but it wasn’t what he wanted. Kylo seemed to feel him tensing and stopped. 

“Not helping?” He asked. The mattress creaked as he sat back to peer into Hux’ eyes with a worried expression.”

“No.” Hux said, then frowned when he realised he could still hear running water in the next room. “Why is there still a tap on in the bathroom?”

“Shit!” Kylo lept over the bed in a ridiculous display of athleticism and dashed out of the room. 

As he passed the dressing table his foot caught a bag, scattering the contents across the carpet. Clothes, brushes, lube, three different dildos and a leather case Hux recognised but had never opened before. Of course, he had to look in it now. 

At first his brain tried to tell him the variously sized objects inside were knitting needles, which left him baffled until he remembered a video he’d seen Kylo watching a few months earlier. It had been a more extreme film than the ones he usually favoured, but it had included an actor he was fond of so they’d given it a go. A young man had a fed a metal rod the width of one of Hux’ fingers into his cock as if it were a treat, and the resulting orgasm as almost made him catatonic. Or he was a very good actor. Kylo wasn’t usually a fan of those…

“I thought we could take a bath together, so I started running it when I saw you crossing the square and totally forgot about it.” Kylo began, wandering back into the room only to guiltily stop in his tracks. “Ah. Sorry. I didn’t know how long you were going to be out. Or whether we’d be going home today, so I uh, packed some entertainment.”

Hux raised his eyebrows. “Three dildos though?” 

“Boredom is no laughing matter.”

“I can see that,” Hux said, waving the case as casually as he could manage. 

As it turned out he totally failed at casual. Kylo frowned, though his eyes took on an interested light. 

“Those are my sounds. I didn’t think you were interested in…”

“Do they work?” Hux asked. The words fought their way out of his mouth of their own accord and left Kylo looking a bit dazed. “I mean, is it nice or overwhelming or painful…” He clarified. “Do you think, do you think I could…”

“You want to use them on me?”

“No. Well, yes, maybe some other time but…”

Kylo gaped at him. The front of his jeans were very quickly filling out, which suggested that he approved of the idea, but his brain didn’t seem to be up to the task of confirming this verbally.

“I… I know I don’t usually want, too much, but I need something to reset my mind and…” Hux pursed his lips and stared out the window again. “If I’m going to be overwhelmed I’d rather it was you, rather than the job, doing it.”

“Holy shit, yes.” Kylo sighed. “Ab-absolutely. I mean. God yes.”

“What do I need to do then?”

* * *

Kylo was kissing the inside of his knee, which was quite possibly the oddest thing that had happened to him in quite some time. It was soon going to be overtaken by other things, but for now he was content to stare at the ceiling while Kylo murmured praise about his ‘soft soft’ skin.

After half an hour in the bathroom Hux was laid back on a mountain of pillows with his hair still slightly damp from the shower. He probably looked relaxed. His muscles might be loose but his nerves were still singing and his brain was beginning to circle again.

He made an impatient noise but Kylo just bit him lightly and went back to kissing. 

In the interest of getting the best result, Kylo had had him prepare himself. It was the most sensible option since he was supposed to start soft for this- and Kylo’s calloused fingers always had him hard as soon as there were in him- but it was an odd sensation to lay here flaccid and naked with a chill layer of lube slowly running down his ass.

Shifting slightly between his knees, Kylo carefully laid out the night's equipment just out of Hux’ eyeline. It was oddly medical, which might explain the distracting kisses. Or else Kylo just really liked his knees, which was entirely possible- he often did like the oddest things.

“You like you're going to fall asleep. Are you sure you want this? We can do something…”

Hux kicked him none to gently in the shoulder. “Get on with… ahh…”

Kylo had caught his leg and hauled him down the mattress to lick a stripe from perineum to foreskin.

“Holy fuck!” Hux gasped when Kylo enveloped him in wet heat- balls and all. His cock twitched as it began to fill out- Kylo choked slightly but didn’t relent.

Fingers danced over his hole while Kylo sucked and licked, probing gently for a moment before the vanished to be replaced by something firm and dripping with lube. 

Feet scrabbling against the sheets Hux struggled not to buck up and break Kylo’s nose as the thing was eased into him. It was shorter and slimmer than Kylo’s frankly excessive cock but it seemed to be curved to find his prostate almost instantly.

Clenching around it Hux threw his head back and moaned as Kylo pulled off with an obscene slurp. 

“How’s that for overwhelming?” He asked, reaching for a different lube.

Hux just whined and kicked him again, then groaned as it shifted the thing in his ass so that something on the  _ outside  _ brushed his prostate as well. 

“Prostate massager,” Kylo explained at Hux’ questioning noise.

Cold thick lube dripped onto the head of cock, making him jump and whine again. He pushed up onto his elbows, lashes fluttering at the shift as the base of the massager pressed against the mattress.

Kylo had a delicate metal wand gripped between his fingers, the flared end hovering just above Hux’s glans. “What’s your safeword?”

Hux smiled ruefully. “Sheep.”

“Okay,” Kylo grinned back, gently stroking the cool metal tip along the edge of Hux’ foreskin.

Hux felt his toes curl into the sheets at the oddly ticklish sensation before his whole body tensed as Kylo drew a line up his frenulum.

He was already panting with anticipation when Kylo murmured, “Ready?” and let the tip slide slowly into his slit.

“Oh fuck…” Hux sighed, his eyes drifting closed as his head fell back. It felt so strange, almost larger than it really was as the sound eased inward, teasing parts of him that had never really been touched before. He could already feel the blood rushing into his cock.

“Good boy, you’re doing so well,” Kylo purred, tugging one of Hux’ legs up so the calf rested on his shoulder. He petted slow soothing lines over his shin down towards his thigh, every stroke following his hand as he drew the sound out and gently eased it in again.

Hux groaned, his stomach fluttering with the tension not to move.

“Are you ready?” 

“For what?” Hux asked, craning his head to see what Kylo was doing. His eyes rolled up for a moment as the pressure increased on his prostate again, so he missed the moment Kylo let go of the sound.

His mouth dropped open with a disbelieving noise as the metal wand sank slowly into his cock. If he hadn’t been fully hard before he was now. His free leg curled needily around Kylo’s hip while the other pressed into his neck. 

It was like the first time Kylo fucked him and the best handjob he’d ever had all rolled into one. A stretching, tingling, sensation that sent jolts of pleasure radiating through his cock and back towards his balls and the bundle of nerves behind.

“Yes, good, good, you can take it, Hux, come on,” Kylo urged, running one huge calloused thumb down the underside of his cock, making him writhe at the pressure inside and out as the head of the sound slipped further in. Kylo’s thumb continued, pushing against the seam of his balls and back…

“Oh god, Kylo!” 

It felt so fucking good when Kylo kneaded along the base of the prostate massager that Hux felt his hips leave the bed entirely as the rounded head rolled over his nerves and made his vision cloudy.

Still keeping his weight on the massager Kylo leaned forward to loop his arm around Hux’ raised leg. 

Just the act of him catching hold of the sound’s handle had Hux gasping and seeing stars.

“Oh Armitage look how sensitive you are,” Kylo purred, his lips pressed to the skin of Hux’ leg while his eyes stayed fixed on his face.  “I’ve barely even touched you. But I’m sure you can take this.”

Hux howled at the headboard, his fingers scratching at the wood in search of purchase, as Kylo drew the sound back almost all the way out and pushed it back in even deeper, slowly fucking it in towards the root.

“That’s it, you’re so good, shush shush shush, you can take it.” Kylo kept on talking between featherlight kisses against his leg, the sound drawing back further and sinking deeper with every thrust.

Kylo let go and dragged his hand roughly down Hux’ shaft, tugging at the foreskin while the pressure against the sound lit up every nerve he touched. 

“Fucking hell!”

“Touch yourself.” Kylo said firmly, reaching up to grab one of Hux’ hands. He still had Hux’ leg over his shoulder and the stretch opened him further while Kylo’s knee drove the massager deeper into his ass.

“I can’t,” Hux whined, shaking his head.

Cool lips pressed to his cheek. “We can stop if you want, but look at how well you’re doing,” Kylo whispered. “Fuck, Hux you look so fucking beautiful. Please, try?”

Turning his head slightly Hux let his bleary gaze meet Kylo’s. He was staring at him with such raw adoration it make his heart hurt to see it. 

Carefully Hux leaned up to kiss Kylo’s flushed cheek while he resolutely reached for his cock.

He didn’t masturbate. It simply wasn’t something he usually cared about doing outside of sex with Kylo and he usually preferred that Kylo was the one to take his cock in those massive calloused hands. But this was different. 

Kylo sat back and watched open mouthed for a moment while Hux poured far too much lube over himself and tentatively stroked his fingers down his shaft. Instantly his stomach clenched as he moaned and tried again, firmer this time. 

He was trying to watch Kylo’s reaction but the intensity of his cool hands and the warm metal inside him, filling his front and back, made it hard to focus as he began to hit his rhythm.

Suddenly Kylo reached out and drew the sound upward as Hux stroked down. Hux felt his body spasm at the overstimulation, his balls tightening as if he was going to come for just a moment before the effect was ruined by a sudden bite to his leg and Kylo’s fingers tightening around the base of his shaft.

“Bastard…” He muttered weakly. He was shaking and tears were beginning to prickle at the corner of eyes. He’d been so close. 

“You can’t come with this in you, you don’t want that.” Kylo replied, his fingers returning to the sound to restart his rhythm. “You’ll come when I say you can come.”

Hux growled, though his fingers took up the counterpoint again despite his objections. The pleasure built just as rapidly and it took all his concentration not to let it crest again, which is probably why he didn’t notice Kylo fumbling in the sheets.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself, and you know you want to be good for me…” The sound slipped free and was instantly replaced by another. Larger and colder it made Hux’ muscles clench against his will, driving the massager deeper just as Kylo reached towards his ass.

The buzzing of the vibrator was lost under Hux’ breathless begging- for more, for Kylo to stop, to never stop, to press in harder, faster, deeper. 

Kylo was leaning down over him again, his hot mouth sucking at the thin flesh of Hux’ throat, bruising a necklace of purple and pink across his collarbones while his hands fucked the sound and the massager into him at a total counterpoint to the rhythm of his own fingers. There was so much happening all at once he couldn't follow any of it any more, it just flowed over him as a wall of stimulation.

His other hand had given up on the headboard and was scratching desperately at Kylo’s back while his shook and trembled and gasped a litany of god knew what filth into the air.

He was so close, so fucking close that he could think of nothing but the rising pleasure and the frustration of not being free to come.

“You’re doing so good,” Kylo praised him, “Look at you, so fucking beautiful, so perfect. How did I ever get this lucky to have you? What did I ever do to be blessed like this? My perfect, beautiful Hux, so strong, so pure. Do you want to come for me?”

“Yes.” Hux gasped.

“I didn’t hear you,” Kylo teased as he sat back, his face flushed almost as red as Hux’ must be. “What was that?”

“PLEASE!” Hux almost screamed. 

Kylo shifted back on the bed, slipping the sound free as he dropped his mouth down around the head Hux’ cock.

“Holy FUCK, Kylo!!” Hux gasped, his body folding in over Kylo’s head as he sank his fingers into that long dark hair and held him down as he came. 

It felt amazing. The slightly raw and overstimulated lining of his cock positively sang with each pulse of cum. There was so fucking much of it too. Hux gasped as it kept on coming, his fingers stroking of Kylo’s cheeks while he gagged and swallowed and drooled over his balls as he tried to keep up.  

“Oh god Kylo, fucking hell, oh god I love you,” he sighed as he collapsed back into the bed. 

Kylo was watching him with an intense expression, his own chest heaving while he reached up to touch Hux’ face. Hux squirmed at the wet touch, imagining it was lube or cum on Kylo’s fingers until the change in position let Kylo’s unsteady breath touch his skin. Why was his face wet? 

Moving with exaggerated care Kylo crawled up his still twitching body to stare down into his eyes. Hux gave him a weak smile and ran a hand down his flank.

“Thank you.”

“Did I hurt you?” Kylo asked quietly, leaning down to kiss the tracks of his tears. 

“No, I swear I’ll tell you if you ever do.”

Kylo hid his face against Hux’ neck and slid his hands underneath him to pull him close. The change in position pressed his erection more fully between Hux’ thighs and the still buzzing massager in his ass.

“You didn't come.” Hux whispered as Kylo turned the toy off and gently eased it free. His muscles clenched sadly at the lost, little zings of overstimulated pain rippling through him with every twitch.

“It's ok.”

Hux carefully wrapped his legs around Kylo's own to pull him closer. One hand dipped down towards his ass to urge his hips forward. “Come in me. Please.”

“Hux, you're shaking, you're…”

“Going to die if you don't fuck me right now.” Hux finished for him with a growl. He felt empty now that he'd come, the hard impersonal touches of the toys leaving him with a feeling that were so alien to their usual love making that he wasn't sure he could sleep without Kylo finishing the job. “Please Kylo, I need you. I need this.”

Kylo groaned. He rutted forward, Hux’ passage so loose and slick that he slipped home in one easy thrust.

Hux moaned his name and clenched weakly with every muscle that was still willing to obey him. 

That was enough it seemed. Kylo must have been right on the edge. He came with a hiss, murmuring “I love you” when Hux pulsed one last dribble of cum against his belly.

Finally the very last of the tension bled from Hux’ frame, his brain awash with love and a warm sense of safety. 

He was asleep before Kylo pulled out.


End file.
